Sunny's Past
by JackWhite2000
Summary: This is my first story here. I had special permision to use these charecters.
1. The Cafe

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Who is it?" said Sunny.

"Hi! Its Spongebob! Would you like to come to the Coral Sea Cafe' with me, Patrick, and Patty?"

"Sure I would!"

When they got to cafe', they sat down, and started drinking coffee. Then, after Patrick and Patricia quickly consumed each 5 roast hen scallops, 2 dozen biscuits, and 2 dozen donuts. Then they started talking, because, Spongebob and Sunny were busy wacthing the other two eat; Which was quite a sight, to talk.

"So Sunny, will you tell me alittle bit about were you lived before you came to Bickini Bottom?" said Spongebob.

"Well, my story is I started being a frycook at the Lamenting Lobster. My boss used to cry alot. Then, the Dirty bubble, Atomic flounder, and Manray ran me off. But before that, I was a very succesful fry cook. And I don't think they have forgiven me for killing that Shrimp- guy with a bad patty."

"Wow. I'm suprised they don't come and spongenap you." said Spongebob.

"I need to to go home and feed Fluffy." said Sunny.

"I need to go home to." said Patrick.

"Me too." said Spongebob and Patty at the same time.

That night, while she was watching T.V. and eating popcorn, she got spongenaped! They came in, at 12:00 A.M. and she had only enough time to leave a short note , which said "Help! Spongebob! I've been spongenapped! The Platinam Spatula is in the Mayonaise chest in the Sandwich room!" said the note. It took a while for spongebob to find it, but in the end he did.

Then, inside the Dirty Bubble, Sunny asks " What do you want from me, you dirty barnicle head?!"

"We want your magic boots, you (foghorn sound)."

"What magic boots?" she asked.

"The ones _you_ bought from Don's Boot shop."

Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob yelled "Patrick! Patrick! Sunny's been spongenapped!"

" Huh? Oh, let's rescue her!" said Patrick, playing a video game in which Mario has to go recue Peach from Bowser.

"Yah! I know Patrick, isn't it awful!!!"

" Oh, man. I Died. Oh, Hey Spongebob."

"Patrick!!!" said Spongebob, Anoyed. "We MUST rescue Sunny!!!"

"Oh." said Patrick.

" I'll get everybody!!!!" said Spongebob.

To Be Continued!


	2. The Trail

Okay, heres Chap 2. hope yall like it.

**Sunny's Past, pt 2**

Spongebob got everydody together.

The people who went with him were: Sandy, and Patrick.

Pat said "Spongebob, I brought a suprise."

"What is it, Patrick?"

"Um, I can't tell you."

"Um, ok." said Spongebob. They started out at dawn the next morning. Sandy brougth along some stuff from Texas, mostly food. They brought a sea hound, who quickly picked up Sunny's scent.

They followed for hours, then, a harpoon came and scared away the dogfish. Then they followed a coarse trail of little bits of sponge.

"Let me go, you ::Dolphin Noise::!" said Sunny.

When the sun set, they threw her into the dirtiest, filthiest cell you coud imagine.

"We will be back to interrogate you tomorow!" said the Atomic Flounder.

Meanwhile, Sandy said "Y'all, lets set up camp. We walked 12 miles today!"

"Ok," said Spongebob.

"Patrick, go gather some fire wood."

"How are we gonna start a fire underwater?" asked Patrick.

"I dunno know." said Sandy and Spongebob at the same time. So, Sandy brought out the Texas food she had brought. They ate, then went to bed.

They woke up at dawn the next morning, and set off soon afterwards. The day was rough.

The villains came in with an Imperial torture droid. In case your wondering, the magic boots had the power to let who wore rule the Universe. The quest took them through the Mountains of Gazemba, the largest underwater mountain range. Then, they came into trouble. They were at the top of the Mariana Trench.

Then, Patrick said "Look!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A meeting with Feriop

Ok, her is Chapter 3. Hope yall like it.

**Sunny's Past Chapter III**

Before they could look, they found themselves stumbling down a cliff into Kelp Fields for miles and miles. "Where are we?" asked Spongebob. " We fell down a trench, Spongebob." said Sandy. "I'm hungry!" said Patrick. "Well, lets go find some food." said Spongebob. They found food alright, they found a feast on a table and everything. "This is strange." said Sandy. Little did they know that was a trap set by Feriop, The Monster of The Sea, The Demon of The Ocean, and a buch of other horrible names that can't be mentioned. "Well, let's eat!" said Patrick. They sat down and ate, no sooner were they done than a huge net came down and engulfed them. "Hey, what's going on!?" asked Spongebob. Then, all of a sudden, Feriop showed up. "Welcome Ha,hahahah." he said in a dark, raspy, morbid voice. "What do you want with us?" asked Sandy. "I want you to do something for me." said Feriop. "Well, we're in a hurry to rescue somebody." said Spongebob. "Sunshine Sweatheart?" asked Feriop. "Ya, how 'dya know?" asked Spongebob. "Ow, They past by here. I happen to know where they went." said Feriop. "Then tell us!" they all said in uniscecse. "Not until you do me a favor," said Feriop, "wich is, you must return the Orsopian jewels to me." "But isn't that stealing?" asked Patrick? "Ya, but I won't tell you the way until you give them to me!" yelled Feriop. They talked it out, and they decicded to do it. "OK, we'll do it." they said. "Good! But first I must tell you something."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ok, what do you think? PLZ RR, k?


End file.
